Catch My Breath
by Uniqlo
Summary: Cynthia is cursed. And the only cure to that curse is to find true love within two weeks or the darkness will cover up the whole of Asgard. In those two weeks, she found out that someone is tricking her to notice him and that the new girl who moved in is actually her little sister. Will her little sister, Villiet help her to keep her head above the water and catch her breath?
1. The Prophecy

**A/N: I never thought that I will ever write a Loki/OFC fan fiction, since I don't have any 'serious' emotions to Loki, though I admire his character. But, since I watched Thor 2, I was aching to write a fan fiction. And I have to admit I only write stories with OFC's and they usually end up with someone who doesn't have a girl yet, so my mind jumped right to Loki. Though I was tempted to publish my first Loki/OFC fan fiction, I didn't want to. Mainly because I don't know about Loki much. So, the solution was to finish reading someone else's fan fiction. That did the trick. I wanted to write a better fan fiction than my first one, Dancing in the Dark, and here it is! Hope you like it! And I hope one day I have the nerves to post my initial story. :D**

* * *

_Cynthia's heart beat fast as she tried to get out of the maze. She turned right and then turned left, hitting a dead-end. She pushed herself on the wall, so hard that she hurt herself. "Stupid idiot!" She cursed herself quietly._

_Suddenly, she relaxed as she heard footsteps coming her way. It was full of pride and the air of one ready to become king. Even though Cynthia couldn't see him, she knew perfectly well that it was Thor._

_"Cynthia? Are you there?" Thor asked coming towards the girl._

_The only thought in her mind was: He musn't find me, if he does, I'm doomed. Deep down, she had know idea how she was going to be doomed._

_She hurried out of the dead end making no noise, then she stopped. Standing before her was Loki, Thor's little brother. She walked towards him and asked, "What are you doing here? I mean you and Thor."_

_"You know it is Thor?" He asked, raising his eyebrows._

_"Yes," Cynthia bobbed her head._

_Loki chukled and answered, "Thor got all panicked because you were gone and decided to come and look for you. It seems you're hiding from him."_

_"I am," Cynthia said, trying to catch her breath. "Loki, can you take me back? Without Thor."_

_He smirked and held out his arm for her. She was just about to touch them when Thor appeared._

_"Oh good. Loki, you've found her," Thor said briskly, taking enormous strides towards her._

_She backed away slowly. Loki tried to out-run Thor but failed to. Instead, he fell towards the ground. "Loki!" Cynthia yelled._

_o0o_

"Cynthia, what's wrong? You're all pale," Sif asked examining her friend.

Cynthia looked up and replied, "It was nothing. Just a really strange dream."

Sif cocked her head, looking interested and said, "Tell me."

She did and after that, Sif was the one that looked paler. "It's not just a dream, Cynthia. It's a prophecy!"

"Prophecy? What sort of prophecy?" Fandral asked placing himself beside the two girls.

"None of your businuss," Sif said turning away.

The doors opened. Loki and Thor stepped into the room and sat themselves opposite the girls. "What are you doing without us, may I ask?" Thor asked looking intently at Sif, making her blush.

"Talking about some prophecy," Loki answered, rolling his eyes.

Thor raised his eyebrows, meaning that he wanted to know the full detail. Cynthia and Sif ignored him. Since, the 'prophecy' included two men sitting before them.

Cynthia looked as if she wanted to go out of this place so badly she would have pushed Thor or Loki out of her way which was extremely rude. Instead of doing that, she stood up and said camly, "I'm going out to have some fresh air."

The rest of the group nodded and Cynthia walked out of the room.

"Can't wait to get out of the room with Thor in it?" A familiar voice whispered in her ears.

"Not exactly," She replied, turning towards Loki. "I mean can't you stop popping out suddenly?"

Loki sneered, a look of amusement crossed his face, "Unless you can do it like me."

"Never in your wildest dreams," Cynthia said, shaking her head. She was born a warrior, for she was the goddess of the moon.

"I've had many wild dreams," Loki murmered as he watched Cynthia walked away. "And my wildest one is making you learn magic.

_o0o_

"To be a king, you must have a queen. Don't laugh, this is serious. Thor, you have to be engaged within two weeks or you being king will be just a dream. I fallen in love with your mother before I became king and unless you find true love, you'll have to charm someone. And I supose I'll choose for you," Odin said quickly in one of the two princes lessons of how to become kings.

Obviously the king will be Thor, all Loki had to do is sit there trying not to sleep. But this time, he jerked himself to listen.

Thor spluttered when he heard that he had to be engaged in two weeks. "Father! Can't I choose my bride myself?" He complained.

Odin looked thoughtful, then he said, "On second thoughts, you can. Yes, why not? Who do you choose, my boy?"

"Cynthia," Thor said at once, without a second thought.

Loki's mouth dropped right on the floor.

Cynthia!? He thought it was Sif, who was so really into his brother, but Cynthia was absolutely different. She was one of the most gorgeous woman in all of Asgard, more than that, she had this mysterious glint in her eyes and she sometimes is one of the boys. For the first time ever, Loki realised that Cynthia was the only thing that he wanted even more than the throne of Asgard.

He must talk Thor out of this.

"Why did you choose Cynthia over Sif, brother?" Loki asked, looking plainly interested.

"Cynthia's much more stronger than Sif in the inside, it will be a challenge to woo her," Thor replied, grinning to himself.

"Well, then I'll go back to my room and minding my own bussines," Loki clenched his teeth.

"Then I'll go and mind the bussines of Cynthia and me," Thor said hotly. "Remember to come to the party in three hours."

"Party?"

* * *

**Hope you like it! Please review! :)**


	2. Party

**A/N: I've just watched 'The Avengers' yesterday while writing the first chapter of this story. It was so great! Honestly, I was wondering if I'm actually having a crush on Loki... Ah! But, still, I'm not sure it's real.**

* * *

Cynthia gently flicked through the pages of the book. Her eyes scanning the words. Suddenly, she stood up and looked around her. It looked as if she's on her own in the dusty old library, but it didn't sound as if.

She closed her book gently and tossed it into the air. As if magic, the book slipped itself onto the bookshelf where it was supposed to be, between two leather bound books.

The moon goddess reached to her hair and pulled out a small, sharp dagger. She threw it to her right. After a second, the dagger came hurtling back. Cynthia caught it just in time.

"Not even you can get past me, Loki," Cynthia said hotly as she walked towards the direction her dagger came back from. "Even if you try so hard not to let me hear."

Loki smirked and said softly, "Well, next time I'll come thomping like Thor."

Cynthia smiled and asked, "Why are you here?"

"Well, Thor's having another lavish party" At this Cynthia rolled her eyes- "And he's having you to be his special guest. And the party is in one hour." Loki answered promptly.

"Oh great. Just what I needed. Another party. I thought of being able to train with Sif," Cynthia groaned.

Loki grinned as she ran out of the library to the battle grounds.

"Sif! Sif!" Cynthia called as she came running out of the palace. "I'm sorry I can't train with you. I got lost in the books and... and..."

Sif patted her friend on the back and tried to calm her down, "Cynti, calm down. We'll train tommorow. Come, let's get ready for the party." Then she steared her friend to her room.

_o0o_

"How do I look?" Thor asked his bother as the two waited for Cynthia to show up.

Loki looked away and muttered, "Just like yourself when you are not going to a party."

Thor crinckled his nose and commented, "Well, don't be such a pessimist, brother. Back me up when Cynthia ar-"

The great door opened and Sif, followed by Cynthia walked in. They smiled as they saw the two brothers waiting for them. Sif, smiled most brightly at Thor, while Cynthia winked at Loki. Cynthia was looking more whiter than usual, for she was wearing a black dress. Sif had let her hair down, looking more stunning than ever.

"You look great," Thor commented, he was looking at (No prizes for guessing who) Cynthia.

She blushed a little, while Loki flinched a little. "Let's go in, we'll be frozen here," He whispered, and they all walked in.

As they came in the room, Cynthia was astonished. Well, not maybe all but most of the gods and goddess were there.

"Would you like to dance the first dance with me?" Thor asked her, holding out his massive hand for her.

She looked at Loki as if to say: _Save me! Save me! _But, he didn't seem to see her. "Please, Thor. I'm not really good at dancing and I hate people staring at me. It's so unnatural." She said to Thor, trying to sound casual as usual.

"Don't worry, they'll be staring at me, not just you," He reassured her. How cocky of him! Cynthia thought, well the ladies will of course be staring at him non-stop.

But, what can she do at this rate? She smiled weakly and took his hand and let him sweep her away.

Cynthia flinched for the fourteenth time this day when Thor stepped on her toe. She had to get away from him. And quickly. "I'm a little thirsty. Can you bring us some drinks?" She asked, innocently.

"Of course, my lady," He replied and broke away from her.

After he was out of sight, she slipped out of the room to the gardens. Loki had disappeared and the only place that she thought him to be is there, she needed to talk to him because he always made her calm. The other reason is she needed to clear her mind.

"Oh my goodness!" She panted, as she sat down on the grass.

"It's a relief, isn't it?" A voice whispered in her left ear. "To get away from Thor."

She tipped her head to one side and said, "You better not let your older brother hear that or your dead."

"I won't let him hear me," Loki whispered, smirking a little.

"Ohhhh! Is that?" Cynthia asked him, with a childish grin on her face. "The thing that bothers me is why Thor seems to be following me like a bee these past few hours. It's so annoying. And you keep dragging on Thor."

He tried to look thoughtful, but failed to do so, "You know what, Cynti? You're so clever."

She looked up at the night sky and sighed, "Asking a question doesn't mean I am clever, you know. And how come you're choosing to say my nickname?"

"Well, we are friends right? And I mean, Sif is using your nickname too, and I'm your best friend other than her."

"Even though we've known each other for many years, you still seem to surprise me," Cynthia decided to tease Loki and see how far he can go.

He grinned even broader and said, "Yep. More or less like that." He watched gleefully as she rolled her eyes.

"I think I've got a wonderful idea," She stated, there was a mischievous glint in her eyes now. "How about you dance with me next?"

"No." Loki said, staring horror at her.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Well, whatever you say, you're coming with me." Cynthia seemed to be fed up with the 'yes and no' game and decided to take charge. So she lifted Loki up in no time and carried him into the room.

He tried desperately to get away from the idea of him dancing with Cynthia, but it was unsuccessful.

In the end he decided to play to her game and make her happy so she put his hands on her waist and after that, everything went naturally except when Thor cut across them.

"Cynthia, I've got your drinks," Thor said, shoving Loki aside. But, Cynthia wasn't listening.


	3. Beautifully Cursed

**A/N: Ah! I've had this wonderful idea that I can use, hope it works! That idea caused some very big change to the origanal plot, but if it didn't, the storyline will end up just like 'Atrid'. And in case you want to ask, the two blue words on the title says: 'Cynthia Sehablue'.**

* * *

"Cynthia! Cynthia! Wake up!" Loki yelled, kneeling down on the floor next to Cynthia's body. He studied her as Thor picked her up. There was a mark on her left hand. It was black, a black cross entwined with two serpents slithering around it. He shivered a little and decided not to tell Thor about it.

He was just dancing with her as if nothing had happened, and just as Thor came over and nudged Loki out of the way, Cynthia just dropped down on the ground, unconscious.

Just when the two brothers noticed Cynthia on the dance floor, Thor blamed Loki and Loki blamed Thor. But, neither was to blame.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Odin asked, as Thor brought her to his father and Loki trailed behind.

"We were having a party. Cynthia and Loki were dancing together, and when I came to them, she just dropped down," Thor said, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

Odin's only eye stared into Loki for a moment, and he swallowed hard. Odin then turned back to the girl. He stood up and walked towards her. Started touching her forehead. "She's cold," He muttered, while suddenly saw the mark on her hand.

"Who touched her last?" He demanded.

Thor looked to his little brother and Loki tried to look guilty. Odin nodded and told them to take Cynthia to the healers and when she wakes, inform him.

"Is she going to be okay?" Thor asked as he layed Cynthia on the bed.

The healer nodded briskly and told the two men to go away and come back in half an hour.

"You did it," Thor argued with Loki when the trio gathered together, it seemed to be missing something now Cynthia wasn't here.

Fandral and Volstagg nodded in agreement. Even though Sif never liked Loki much, she came to his aid, "You can't just say it was him. There's no proof."

"Exactly, even Sif knows it. I care for Cynti, how come I would hurt her!" Loki shouted at his brother, anger boiling inside him.

"Cynti?" Fandral asked. "I can't believe you would call her by her nickname, only Sif does. And you care for her?"

All the boys except Loki burst into laughter, by the look on Thor's face, he was laughing so loud his tummy hurt.

"Come, Half an hours up," Sif whispered into Loki's ears. He nodded an slipped away with Sif.

"Loki?" Came the faint muttering when the two approached Cynthia's bed.

"Are you alright?" Sif asked softly.

Cynthia nodded and said happily, "I'm really good now you two are here. It's been so lonely. I'm getting up now, need a hand."

The two helped her up and she beamed at them. It's really strange, she seemed over-happy.

When she stood up she turned to face them and said, "I had a little nap. And I had a nightmare. I dreamt I was Thor." Then the three burst out laughing. "You should tell Thor that," Sif giggled.

Cynthia rolled her eyes and started chatting with them.

Suddenly, the doors opened and Odin strode in.

The three all bowed when he approached them. "Sif, Loki. I need to speak to Cynthia alone. And the healers please go out too." He said, then everyone except Cynthia walked out of the room. When he was sure everyone went out, he handed her a book.

The book cover was very beautiful. It was light blue and an emerald was encrusted in the middle. Cynthia took it and opened it up. "Beautifully cursed," She read aloud, then looked around the All father. He nodded for her to read on.

_"Just after Asgard was built, the gods and goddesses of Olympus were angry that there will be more gods and goddesses from another realm. It was in their belief that they should be the only gods and goddesses of the universe. So, they had a meeting and decided that Asgardians should be punished. In the end, the punishment landed on only one Asgardian, Cressida Goddess of the Night. _

_"But two goddesses from Olympus pitied Cressida. They were Venus, goddess of love and Aphrodite, the goddess of beauty. Cressida had been cursed but, she was also blessed. Venus's power was great so she allowed Cressida's curse to be lifted only if she found true love. And Aphrodite made this become more possible by making her the most beautiful woman in Asgard."_

Cynthia turned to Odin and asked, "So, is this all true? The story?" Odin didn't reply, just nodded solemnly. She turned the page over and read on, "_Cressida looked high and low for love, but she never found it," _Cynthia sighed and commented. "That's the problem with most people, they go looking for love, it's love that goes looking for them. She should have stayed put.

_"In the end, Zeus, the ultimate god of Olympus decided that he had given the goddess enough time to live, he killed her. His weapon was the mark on the goddess's hand. A black cross entwined with two snakes. The mark contained deadly poison, but the poison won't be able to do any harm until over two weeks. It is said that over that time, the snakes will begin to move and cause terrible pain. _

_"Cressida was killed because of the unbearable pain on her left hand. She didn't take the curse with her to the grave, nor the mark of the cursed. The last sentence that she said was: 'One day, one of my descendents with bear the mark of the cursed, and she will be able to survive it.' After the death of Cressida, Venus actually came to Asgard. 'Do not worry, Asgardians. Zeus has agreed that he will not curse any of you anymore, but the curse is still around you, it is not yet lifted by Cressida. One day, another goddess will be able to.'"_

Cynthia turned over the page and gasped. There was a picture of the mark of the cursed. And it was the exact picture of the mark on her left hand. The book slipped from her hand to the ground, and the second time this day, Cynthia fainted.


	4. Villiet

**A/N: I was thinking, if this story goes well, I might just write a sequel. I mean, the whole book of 'Beautifully Cursed'. Cynthia just read the shortened version and she didn't even finish it! And the fact about the Loki and Cynthia romance, it won't come as quick and it won't come as smooth. Although it seems to be so. And also, Cynthia already knows a little magic! You can see for yourself...**

* * *

Cynthia tried to relax as the bow in her hands touched her cheeks slightly. She closed her eyes and let the arrow go. When she opened her eyes, the arrow hit the bull's-eye. She grinned at herself as the men applauded her.

"How much time did that take?" She asked Sif as she sat down to have a rest. "That was one second. You can do better than that!" Sif replied with a grin. Cynthia smirked and put her arm around her best friend's arm.

"Hello," Someone said to Cynthia. She looked up and saw a girl just younger than her, with curly long brown hair and thick eyebrows. She was pretty.

Cynthia smiled sweetly at her and said, "Hello."

"I'm Villiet. You were great there. I'm new, can you help me with learning?" Villet asked hopefully. Cynthia nodded and told her to wait for her beside the weapons.

Beside her, Sif nudged Cynthia. "I think that Villiet looks a little familiar. Don't you think?"

"A little. I just can't think of who," She replied. She stood up and walked towards the girl waiting for her.

"Right, let's start with archery." She said to Villiet and picked up a bow and handed it to her. She took it and bent down to take an arrow. She did the first few steps perfectly. At last, she let go. The arrow didn't even get to where it should be going.

Cynthia sighed and said, "You concentrated too hard. Do you think you'll have time to concentrate when you're in battle? Just try closing your eyes."

She did so and struck again. When she opened her eyes she squealed in excitement, "Yes! I got it to the third ring! You are a wonderful teacher, Cynthia!"

"The most wonderful teacher and warrior ever." Someone prompted behind them. The two spun around to find themselves facing the two princes. "Wow." Villiet breathed as she found herself facing Thor directly, they were just centimeters apart from each other. So was Cynthia and Loki. She didn't go 'wow' like the girl beside her, she just stood motionless and then decided to push the boy away.

Suddenly, Cynthia let out a gasp of pain. She hissed as she held up her left hand. Her eyes opened wide in surprise when the snakes on the mark on her hand was slithering up her arms. "What's that?" Thor asked. Cynthia ignored him.

"No way. No way. It can't happen like this! I'm not ready yet!" She muttered. She flinched a little when Sif came up to her and touched her arm on accident.

"Cynthia? Cynthia!?" Loki asked, holding her upright by her back.

"Take me to see your father," She whispered. "Now."

The doors of the throne room banged open, and Cynthia went striding in.

"There was something of that book I haven't seen before." She said. Odin studied her while sitting on his throne. Their was fury in her eyes although she acted quite calm.

He shook his head. "No."

"Let me see for myself then!" Cynthia yelled. She held out her hand and a book flew towards her and landed on her outstretched hand. "You've been studying magic," Odin muttered. Cynthia ignored him also. She flicked through the pages. Then, she held out the book for Odin to see.

"You've been lying on me. You can see for yourself, there's three pages missing!" She shouted.

Odin smiled weakly at her and said calmly, "I can't tell you the truth, my child. I can't see you bear such a big burden on your shoulders."

"I'm already bearing it. Because you won't tell me what it is. I. Need. To. Know. The. Truth." Cynthia said panting, the fire inside her draining away. He sighed and took out three pieces of paper out of thin air and handed them to Cynthia.

_"The curse died away with Cressida. A yes and a no. Many people wanted to know why the curse was upon just one goddess, not the whole of Asgard. It wasn't just upon one goddess, in fact, it really was upon the whole of Asgard. After one month of the death of the goddess of the night, there was not much sun to be seen each day. And a terrible plague was sweeping the whole city, many have fallen into darkness. Not many survived. After that, some building that was newly made looked as if it was a million years old. The place was falling apart. "This is the doing of Cressida!" Many cried out. "She didn't lift the curse! Now we shall suffer!" Wild beasts and monsters began attacking Asgard, demanding war. There was nothing they could do except seeing their friends and families fall to the ground. This continued for two dreaded months, then finally it all stopped. But, it didn't end there. People believed if their will be another who is cursed, and if the one fails to lift it, the world will be plunged in eternal darkness and despair."_

"But I still don't understand! Why is my hand hurting two weeks earlier than it should be?" She asked, trying yet again to stay calm.

Odin smiled once again at her and replied, "Because you are near to finding your goal. The snakes in your mark can feel it, they are making sure that whenever you are too close to winning, they will drag you down."

"I've got to get out of here," Cynthia muttered under her breath. Then she turned towards the door.

"Cynthia Sehablue! You stay excactly where you are!" Odin bellowed. "That is what Cressida actually did. Do you want history to repeat itself again and again?"

Cynthia sighed then walked out of the room.

"Hey!" She said, suddenly bumping into Loki. "Look where you're going Loki!"

"I'm sorry Milady," He said, smirking at her. She glared at him and moved on.

"Wait!" She yelled after him. He turned around slowly and raised his eyebrow. "Teach me. Teach me magic." She panted.

He looked thoughtful for a moment then nodded, "Deal."

Cynthia smiled sweetly at him then walked away feeling somehow successful.


	5. The Snow Queen

**A/N: Somethings from this chapter comes from 'The Phantom of the Opera' and 'Frozen'.**

* * *

"Steady!" Loki shouted at Cynthia. "Ah!" Cynthia yelled and pinched him. "I was getting quite steady then you broke the spell. Look! I see the book as hit... Your head!" Indeed, the book which she was trying to make it dance around her bedroom fell down and hit Loki's head.

He rolled his eyes and retorted, "You know, I don't think you'll do this better than me."

"Well, I think I'm better than you. I thought you liked to be Low Key" Cynthia grinned then picked up the book from his lap. He pouted and lunged forward to grab the book, he ended up hitting the edge of Cynthia's desk. She giggled and ran out of the room.

"Come back with my book!" Loki yelled after her.

"It'll be a interesting read!"

Suddenly, a dagger flew out from nowhere and nearly hit Loki's ear. He freezed and didn't move on.

"When will you stop falling for that?" A voice asked behind him. He turned around to see Cynthia balancing his book on her head elegantly.

He narrowed his eyes. He never saw anyone do that except him and his mother. "How did you do that?" He asked.

She shrugged and replied, "I'm a fast learner, I suppose. Frigga taught me."

"Well, I don't believe you." Loki teased, raising a eyebrow. "Please do." she laughed and walked back to her room, Loki trailing behind her.

"Cynthia?" He looked around the room. She was nowhere to be seen. He turned around expecting to see her grinning behind him, but she wasn't there.

"Cynthia? Cynthia! I don't like this game!"

He crossed the room to the huge mirror beside her bed. Suddenly he forgot about whom he was, the only thing in his mind was finding Cynthia. His fingers touched the mirror, and stupidly pushed it. The move wasn't so stupid after all, the mirror swung open and there left a tunnel.

"Cynthia?" No reply.

He decided to see if Cynthia really hiding in there or not, so he stepped in sheepishly. He seemed to be taking his time, going one step at a time waiting for her soft voice or a sight of long black hair.

The tunnel seemed to go on forever, after what seemed like four hours, Loki seemed to hear something. He stopped and waited.

"Oh god! Where is he? What does he think he's doing?!" Cynthia's voice rebounded around the tunnel. "It's been two hours, and there's no sign of him! Doesn't he realize how freaked out am I?"

Loki half wanted to go over to her and tell her that he's here, the other part of him wanted to stay put and see what she's up to. In the end, he made up his mind to follow her.

He pressed himself against the wall as Cynthia's footsteps drew nearer, he nearly stopped breathing as she ran past him.

Her hair was tied up in a neat bun and she was wearing a long white dress. It made Cynthia's skin look a little more normal and that it made her look more, well... sexy.

Loki followed her on and found out that the exit was just a few minutes ahead of them. The exit was actually a dead end, a wall. But, he had learned from Cynthia that walls maybe some kind of door.

He suddenly started to worry when Cynthia's hand reached up to her hair and she took out the small dagger that nearly killed him. He was wrong about it flying towards him, instead it went in the opposite direction, to the wall.

The dagger sunk into the stone wall, and the bricks started to disappear one by one. Cynthia took out the dagger just in time as the last brick disappear.

Loki's eyes widened. The place was magnificent, the walls of this palace seemed to be all made of ice or crystal, it sparkled beautifully in the sunlight.

"You don't have to hide anymore, Loki. Do I look stupid?" said Cynthia, she turned around. There was no coldness in her brown eyes, only amusement.

Loki let out a small laugh and said, "Sometimes you look stupid."

"At least I know you always do," She retorted, laughing a little.

"Who is this, then?" said a voice.

The two both whirled around to the sound of the voice. A beautiful girl a little older than Cynthia was walking down the stairs towards them. Her long white-blond hair was plaited neatly, and she was wearing a long blue gown. She also had the air of a queen.

"Blanca, this is Loki of Asgard, a friend of mine." Introduced Cynthia. "Loki, this is Blanca Sehablue, the 'Snow Queen'."

Loki bowed, and then he noticed something in Cynthia's sentence that was a little impossible.

"Sehablue? I thought you were the only Sehablue alive. Is she your sister?" Loki asked Cynthia in a whisper.

"She is my sister," Blanca said, obviously overhearing what he was saying. "And you'll be surprised if I tell you that there is yet another Sehablue."

Cynthia raised her eyebrows. "You never told me this before. But I asked like over a hundred times, and you answer to his stupid question."

Loki and Blanca both rolled their eyes. She is so childish! Loki thought, chuckling. Cynthia shot him a glare and he quickly changed it into a cough.

"Our little sisters' name, I think I have forgotten. But our mother always called her 'Victory', her true name might be something similar." Said Blanca, finally coughing up the truth.

Both Loki and Cynthia started thinking hard. After a few seconds, Cynthia looked as if she had the right answer. She paced around the room muttering something under her breath.

Loki distinctly heard the few phrases 'It can't be' and 'That was why she looked so familiar'.

In the end, she couldn't keep in any longer and she burst out, "It's Villiet!"

"The girl who was all so paralyzed as she met Thor? The one who you helped with the archery?" Loki asked, looking at his friend as if she was insane.

"Wait a moment! I think it is Villiet!" Blanca shouted out.

Cynthia grinned and said, "I knew it!" Then she sprinted away. Loki made to follow her, but he was blocked by Blanca's arm. "We need to talk." She said. He nodded in agreement.

_o0o_

"Where were you, little brother?" Thor asked as he caught sight of Loki laughing with Cynthia.

"Somewhere you wouldn't know," said Loki, glaring at Thor.

Instead of questioning Loki further on, Thor turned to Cynthia and asked, "Do you want to go to a date with me?"

She blushed and nodded slowly.

"We'll go whenever you have time," Said Thor. He winked at her and she gave a weak smile back.

"That's awkward," Loki prompted as his big brother walked away. He put his arms around Cynthia and squeezed gently. "You'll do fine on the date."

She looked up and gave Loki a quick kiss on the cheek before walking off to find Sif. Loki's hand went automatically to where Cynthia had just kissed him.


End file.
